Break Ups and Make Ups
by Kumomi
Summary: Tatsuki's pissed off, Chad's clueless, and Orihime is only mentioned once. I don't own bleach. Please review!


"ARG! I HATE HIM!"

Tatsuki's voice rang throughout her entire house. As soon as she had come home from school, she had started punching walls. Right now, she was pissed. Actually, she might even be well beyond pissed off. She slammed her fist into the door of her bedroom, then quickly stepped in and slammed the door shut. "He's such an annoying prick! Why do I even bother with him?!" Still fuming, Tatsuki started throwing the contents of her room out of order. A pillow was launched across the room first, hitting the picture on her wall. With a loud thump, both the pillow and picture crashed onto the floor.

"Just once! One emotion that isn't forced, that's all I'm asking for!" Tatsuki collapsed onto her bed, her earlier antics catching up to her. With a sigh, she rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the beginning of the day.

That Chad had some nerve. They've been dating for almost a month now, and she couldn't tell if he was happy with her or not. He never showed anything to her. It was like he didn't even care! He never offered to do anything, he never showed an interest, and he rarely ever talked. Even an argument would be nice from time to time, but no. Chad just agreed and nodded his head to every little thing she said. In fact, just this morning at school she asked him if he wanted to see a movie later. Ok, first of all, SHE had to ask him! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? And second, all he did was hum! That's not even a clear answer!

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched recalling the upsetting memory.

After she asked him, the bell rang, as if on cue. Chad just stood, leaving her to go sit in his assigned seat. She didn't see him much throughout the rest of the day, and he didn't even come by for lunch. At first, it stung a little. Then, it actually started to hurt.

Hurt turned to upset, and upset turned to anger. She liked Chad, a lot, but if he didn't feel the same way about her, then what was the point? She might as well just call him now and break it off with him. But if she was going to do that, she was going to have to pull herself together. There was no way she was going to cry over the phone while she told him off. No, Tatsuki wasn't some cry baby. She could always find someone else, someone who cared and showed facial expressions. Yeah, it's not like everyone in the school was afraid her because her muscle.

With that thought, Tatsuki took a few deep breathes, and reached for a phone. After dialing his home phone number, the one that only took her a day to memorize, she waited for him to pick up the phone. A minute later, the answering machine cut in, informing her that he wasn't home. She heard to loud beep and left her message.

"Look Chad, it's been a great almost month being with you, but I can't take it anymore. You don't care about anything, and I'm included in that anything." Tatsuki felt the tears, though she stubbornly refused to believe they were there. "I-I just can't smile for you anymore Chad. I-I think," Her voice started wavering now, and she started to sniffle, "I think we should break up. I don't want to force it anymore. I-I guess I'll see you at school." Tatsuki quickly shut her phone, throwing it across the room to join her forgotten pillow.

Curling herself into a ball, she wept. I didn't matter anymore, not like Chad could hear her cry out the pain of her broken heart. Five minutes later, she forced herself to stop crying. She was the one who broke up with him, shouldn't she feel relieved? Chad was the one who would show tears, that's what he gets for not caring. Smiling at her herself, she moved to go to her bathroom. She washed her face clear of tear stains, and fixed her hair a little. Going back into her room, she straightened in back out, placing the picture of her and Orihime back on the wall, her pillow back on her bed.

Her door bell rang, and she jumped slightly. Was Chad here for her? Tatsuki felt her heart race at the, before she mentally slapped herself for the thought. She just broke up with him; it was probably some lost stranger asking to use her phone. She walked down stairs, recalling the procedure. 'Answer the door, tell the guy your phone's broken, then slam the door in his face.' She murmured this to herself as she opened the door.

Chad stared down at her, his face impassive. Tatsuki's face, however, showed complete shock at the fact that her boyfriend was right in front of her. Well, ex-boyfriend now, she thought bitterly. "What do you want Chad? A little late to apologize don't you think? I don't even care anymore, just leave." She turned her head to the side, feeling the hotness of tear already beginning to form in her eyes. She missed Chad's look of confusion, but his voice broke through her thoughts.

"I thought I was early. Did you want to see an earlier one?" Tatsuki looked back at him, her face just as confused and disbelieving. She sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance, as well as keeping the tears at bay. "What are you talking about Chad?" "Did you forget? That's not like you. Are you alright? It looks like you've been crying." Tatsuki's eyes reopened, glaring at Chad. "What did I forget Chad, please share" Tatsuki's voice was thick with sarcasm.

What was he going on about, she didn't forget anything. "Early today," Chad's deep baritone voice informed her, "You said you wanted to see a movie. So at lunch I went out and bought some tickets, it's one about a female boxing champion; I thought it would catch your interest. If you want to eat before though, we're going to have to go now." His face was once again emotionless, but his eyes still showed his deep concern. 'The movie, is he serious?!'

Tatsuki felt the smile break through her face, "So you're telling me that you're here to take out to eat, then go see a movie?" She didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious. Chad only nodded, and for once, Tatsuki was happy he didn't use words. She embraced him, happy that he probably never got her voice message.

Chad wrapped his strong arms around her, his face in her hair slightly muffled his words, but she still heard him. "Of course I care about you Tatsuki."


End file.
